Unexpected Thing
by wisteria avenue
Summary: "Tetsu, apa kau gila?" Aomine nyaris menggebrak meja. "Mana ada orang yang baru kenal tujuh hari di internet lalu mau diajak pacaran begitu saja?" Ketika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menemukan pacar melalui internet sehingga teman-temannya menjadi heboh sendiri. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro AU. Super late fic for Akakuro Week 2017. Day 2.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Unexpected Thing**

Kagami Taiga menatap sahabat baiknya, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan heran. Kuroko kelihatannya mengantuk sekali. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sudah beberapa kali menguap dari tadi. Apa yang dikerjakan Kuroko sampai kurang tidur begitu? Sibuk membuat skripsi kah? Baik Taiga maupun Kuroko memang tengah menempuh semester terakhir mereka di Universitas Tokyo.

Taiga mengambil jurusan bahasa Inggris sedangkan Kuroko mengambil jurusan pendidikan. Jangan ditanya kenapa ia mengambil jurusan bahasa Inggris. Sebagai seorang maniak basket, yang ada di otak Taiga memang hanya ada basket, basket dan basket. Namun ia tetap harus menempuh pendidikan sarjana dan akhirnya dipilihlah jurusan bahasa Inggris karena ia dulu tinggal di Amerika Serikat. Mestinya lebih mudah kan dan ia tak perlu susah payah belajar? Sayangnya, dugaan Taiga ternyata salah besar.

Kuroko menguap lagi.

"Apa kau sibuk mengerjakan skripsimu kemarin?" akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga dan bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengantuk begitu?" cecarnya penasaran.

"Aku sibuk chatting dengan Seijuurou-san."

"Oooh," Taiga manggut-manggut sebelum akhirnya tersadar. "Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu. Siapa itu? Teman barumu?" Ia baru kali ini mendengar nama Seijuurou. Dan setahunya tak ada satupun kenalan mereka yang memiliki nama Seijuurou. Tunggu dulu! Seijuurou! Seijuurou kata Kuroko barusan! Sejak kapan Kuroko memanggil orang dengan nama depannya?

"Seijuurou-san itu pacarku," sahut Kuroko, masih dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"APA?" Taiga kaget luar biasa.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Jam makan siang yang harusnya digunakan untuk makan siang akhirnya malah digunakan untuk menginterogasi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa saja yang hadir? Selain Taiga, ada Aomine Daiki, sahabat baik Kuroko yang satunya lagi, Momoi Satsuki dan Kise Ryouta. Jadi ceritanya, begitu mereka berpisah ke fakultas masingmasing, Taiga langsung secepat kilat menghubungi teman-teman se-gang mereka dan memberitahu mengenai Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, punya pacar.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kantin kampus yang ramai dengan celoteh mahasiswa-mahasiswi kelaparan. Namun meja mereka malah sunyi senyap. Taiga menatap teman-temannya dengan kesal. Tadi vokal sekali mau menuntut penjelasan dari Kuroko. Eh sekarang malah diam seribu bahasa.

Kuroko sendiri sibuk meminum vanila milkshake kesukaannya. Tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya yang aneh tak dipedulikan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku ajaib mereka.

Akhirnya Momoi yang bicara duluan. "Ehm...Tetsu-kun?"

"Ya, Momoi-san?"

Kise dan Momoi saling menatap.

"Mereka berdua mau tahu apa kau benar sudah pacaran." Malah Aomine yang memulai.

"Aominecchi!" Kise protes tak terima namanya dibawa-bawa. Ini kan ide bersama. Enak saja mau menyalahkan dia.

"Daichan!" Momoi tak mau kalah.

"Apa?" Aomine mendelik. "Bukannya kalian berdua yang mau tahu tadi?"

"Oh, soal itu." Kuroko kelihatannya santai sekali. "Iya. Aku memang sudah punya pacar sekarang."

Hening sejenak...

"APA? Siapa orangnya, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi tak sabaran.

"Hiks Kurokocchi..." air mata buaya Kise mulai mengalir. "Kurokocchi diam-diam punya pacar."

Taiga merasa agak ngeri melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Lagaknya sudah seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat di film-film.

"Tetsu-kun," desak Momoi lagi.

"Aa dia anak di universitas ini?" gantian Aomine yang bertanya.

"Bukan. Seijuurou-san sudah bekerja."

"Hiks.. bahkan Kurokocchi memanggil dengan nama depan..."air mata buaya Kise mengalir makin deras.

Taiga mendecih. Astaga, Kise selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun!

"Lalu kau kenal di mana Tetsu?"

"Di internet."

Internet? Apa Taiga tidak salah dengar? Apa telinganya bermasalah?

"INTERNET?" Aomine, Kise dan Momoi meledak.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku memang kenal Seijuurou-san dari internet. Seijuurou-san mengomentari fotoku di IG dan aku membalas. Lalu kami sering chatting. Setelah seminggu ia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

Sunyi senyap...

Malah Aomine yang tak tahan lagi. "Tetsu, apa kau gila?" Ia nyaris menggebrak meja. "Mana ada orang yang baru kenal tujuh hari di internet lalu mau diajak pacaran begitu saja?"

Kise mengangguk setuju. "Kau mana bisa percaya apa yang ditulis di internet."

"Betul, Tetsu-kun. Orang bisa mengarang apa saja di internet."

"Aku percaya pada Seijuurou-san," ucap Kuroko tenang.

Argh. Bahkan Taiga jadi frustasi sendiri. "Kuroko, yang benar saja. Ini dunia nyata. Bukan film drama picisan atau manga-manga shoujo. Lagipula apa kau yakin itu nama aslinya? Bisa saja dia berbohong kan?"

Kuroko balas menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kagami-kun suka baca manga shoujo."

"Hey!"

Aomine terkikik mendengarnya.

Momoi akhirnya mencapai batas kesabaran dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membuka aplikasi IG. "Apa user name-nya, Tetsu-kun?"

"Red emperor."

"Nama macam apa itu?" Aomine mendengus.

"Iya. Aneh sekali."

"Benar. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan nama aslinya. Kurokocchi... itu pasti penipu."

"Ini dia!" jerit Momoi.

Baik Taiga, Kise maupun Aomine semuanya memajukan badan untuk melihat layar ponsel Momoi dengan lebih jelas. Sesuai dengan perkataan Kuroko, memang user name-nya adalah red emperor. Tak begitu banyak foto di IG itu. Foto profilnya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang difoto dari kejauhan sehingga wajahnya tak begitu jelas. Sisanya semua adalah foto pemandangan yang diambil di luar negeri. Taiga mengenali beberapa tempat wisata di Eropa yang ada difoto-foto itu. Juga ada beberapa foto berlatar belakang New York.

"Seijuurou-san bilang ia ditugaskan di New York untuk beberapa bulan. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk santai dengan cuek bebek.

ARGGH! Taiga menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Astaga. Bagaimana sih Kuroko ini? Dia ini polosnya kelewatan atau apa?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Mama Kuroko menyambut anak semata wayangnya. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu, tangannya dengan lincah merajut sebuah syal biru sedangkan matanya sibuk menonton berita di televisi. "Makan malam sudah siap. Ayahmu lembur malam ini. Jadi kita makan bertiga saja dulu. Tolong panggil Nenek sekalian ya."

"Baik ibu."

Tetsuya menuju kamarnya dulu untuk menaruh tas. Mama Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke berita.

"Berlian biru seberat 8 karat terjual di Balai Lelang Sotheby London senilai tiga juga poundsterling atau sekitar 420 juta yen ke pembeli yang tidak disebutkan identitasnya. Namun berlian yang diberi nama 'Blue Philosophy' tersebut dikabarkan akan dijadikan hadiah pernikahan."

Mama Kuroko heran ada yang bersedia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya demi sebongkah berlian. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, ia bisa membeli sebuah rumah di Tokyo dan bukannya tinggal di flat. Tapi namanya juga orang kaya. Dan selama itu uang hasil kerja keras dan bukannya hasil korupsi, uangnya bebas untuk membeli apa saja.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, namun Kuroko tetap dengan pendiriannya bahwa pacarnya itu nyata, ada di dunia nyata dan bukan penipu. Momoi dan Kise yang bertekad membuktikan pada Kuroko bahwa Seijuurou itu penipu sampai sekarang belum berhasil menemukan identitas asli Seijuurou sehingga mereka uring-uringan sendiri. Aomine sudah tidak mau ikut campur. Entah bagaimana ia mendadak bijaksana dan berkata bahwa Kuroko sudah dewasa dan sudah bisa membuat keputusan sendiri. Komentarnya itu membuatnya memperoleh hadiah jitakan dari Momoi dan tatapan tak percaya dari Taiga dan Kise. Kise bahkan sampai bertanya apa Aomine itu kerasukan arwah penunggu kampus atau habis diculik alien dan dicuci otak.

Taiga sendiri juga tidak tahu mau bicara apa untuk meyakinkan Kuroko. Selain itu, ia juga sibuk dengan skripsinya. Dosen pembimbingnya sungguh sadis. Skripsinya sudah direvisi untuk kesekian kalinya dan masih belum beres juga. Kuroko di lain pihak jauh lebih beruntung. Skripsi Kuroko sudah selesai. Ia bahkan sudah lulus sidang skripsi.

"Kau enak sekali," komentarnya ketika gang mereka berkumpul kembali untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kuroko di Maji Burger.

"Apanya yang enak, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Kau sudah sidang skripsi. Aku malah masih sibuk revisi," keluhnya.

"Itu sih karena kau itu malas, Kagamicchi," komentar Kise sambil nyengir.

Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Taiga menggeram kesal. "Sialan kau, Kise!" ia sibuk mengumpat model berambut pirang itu.

"Kan kau memang kebanyakan main basket dan bukannya sibuk membuat skripsi." Kise tak mau kalah.

"Hey! Bukankah kita main basket bersama? Kenapa cuma aku yang disalahkan?" Taiga tak terima.

"Soalnya hanya kau yang malas." Balas Kise sambil nyengir lebar.

Tawa Aomine makin keras. Aomine lupa bahwa ia juga sama malas. Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

Bahkan Kuroko yang minim ekspresi tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja! Toh setelah lulus aku akan jadi pemain basket." Taiga memang sudah diterima di sebuah klub basket terkenal di Jepang, sama seperti Aomine. Mereka berdua dari dulu memang bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket profesional.

"Jangan harap bisa menang dariku." Ucap Aomine sombong.

"Tunggu saja, Aomine!"

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!" Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kau ada dua?" ujar Kise. "Ada-ada aja."

"Sungguh tidak terasa ya," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk ke SMA yang sama lalu lanjut ke universitas yang sama. Dan sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

"Ah ya...Kurokocchi juga sudah diterima jadi guru TK ya."

"Tetsu-kun suka anak-anak sih."

"Bagaimana dengan Kise-kun?"

"Ah..." Kise tersenyum malu-malu. "Sebenarnya aku terpilih untuk bermain di sebuah film drama. Hanya peran kecil sih soalnya aku kan masih pemula."

"Wah selamat ya."

Riuh ucapan selamat terdengar.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Kise tersenyum lebar. Ia senang sekali. "Momocchi juga sudah diterima kerja kan. Di perusahaan elit malah."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bisa diterima di bagian legal Akashi Corporation," balas Momoi. "Soalnya pesaingnya banyak sekali."

"Kau kan pintar," komentar Aomine. "Kau selalu jadi nomor satu di fakultas hukum. Kalau kau tidak diterima disana, mereka yang bodoh."

"Dai-chan..."

"Aku harap kita tetap menjadi teman nantinya."

"Sudah pasti kan, Tetsu." Aomine mengacak rambut Kuroko.

"Ya Kurokocchi," seru Kise. "Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Kita akan menjadi teman selamanya." Momoi tersenyum lebar.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Akhirnya hari wisuda tiba juga. Taiga melihat sekelilingnya. Aula dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa mahasiswi beserta keluarga mereka. Semuanya tampak begitu gembira. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan bertahun-tahun mereka lulus juga. Siap menempuh hidup baru.

Taiga dapat melihat Aomine dan Momoi dengan keluarga masing-masing. Yah, mereka memang bertetangga sih. Kise berada tak jauh dengan keluarganya. Kedua kakaknya yang cantik itu juga datang. Kise sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta agar mereka semua berkumpul. Tapi mana Kuroko ya.

"Apa kalian melihat Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Dari tadi anak itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya," sahut Taiga. Memang hawa keberadaan Kuroko itu tipis sekali sehingga susah dideteksi.

"Gimana sih. Acaranya kan sudah mau dimulai," keluh Kise.

"Mungkin dia lupa." Aomine malah ada-ada saja.

"Memangnya dia sepertimu," olok Kise.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Kita duduk saja dulu," Momoi melerai. Bahkan dengan dikelilingi anggota keluarga saja, tetap kelakukan mereka tidak berubah. Masih seperti anak kecil.

Tapi sampai acara wisuda selesai, Kuroko belum kelihatan. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar barulah mereka bertemu Kuroko.

"Hi semuanya."

"Kuroko!" Taiga hampir jantungan dibuatnya. Kenapa Kuroko suka sekali mengerjain orang, keluhnya dalam hati. "Kemana saja kau hah?"

"KUROKOCCHI!" jerit Kise kaget.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku tadi bersama Seijuurou-san dan keluargaku."

Detik itulah Taiga sadar bahwa selain ibu dan neneknya, disamping Kuroko berdiri seorang pria muda berambut merah. Ia memiliki wajah tampan dan kelihatannya elit sekali.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi kelihatan bingung. Ia bukan satu-satunya.

"Perkenalkan, ini pacarku, Akashi Seijuurou," ucap Kuroko.

Hening.

Ini pacarnya Kuroko? Sungguhan? Bukan bohongan? Orangnya ternyata ada? Kok bisa sih? Taiga sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Akashi Seijuurou?" Momoi shock. "Akashi yang itu?"

Taiga agak bingung. Akashi yang itu apa maksudnya? Btutuh waktu sebentar untuk Taiga untuk tanggap. Oooh. Maksudnya keluarga Akashi yang tajirnya kelewatan itu.

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Betul sekali. Aku direktur keuangan yang baru di Akashi Corporation. Dan aku bukan pacar Tetsuya."

"EHHH?"

"Tapi tunangannya." Akashi menjatuhkan bom dengan seringai penuh kepuasan diwajahnya.

"APAAAAA?"

Kuroko yang biasanya tak punya ekspresi diwajahnya, kini pipinya bersemu merah muda. Astaga. Sungguhkah ini Kuroko? "Seijuurou-san melamarku kemarin." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berhiaskan permata biru. Kilauannya sungguh luar biasa.

Disamping Taiga, Momoi tersedak. "Ber-berlian..." gagapnya shock.

Kise dan Aomine pun tak kalah kaget.

"Undangannya akan menyusul nanti. Kalian datang ya," lanjut Kuroko.

Entah Kuroko ini seberuntung apa. Kalau orang lain malah bertemu penipu di internet, anak satu ini malah menemukan anak konglomerat. Taiga cuman bisa takjub saja.


End file.
